redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wolf985
-- LordTBT Talk! 23:01, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi, and Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! My name is ScottyBlue. I am one of the RedwallWiki Artists so if you wish to do an art trade just let me know. Also, if you're interested, you can check out my fanfic, GINGIVERIAN: A Tale of Redwall. I hope you have a good time here. Again, Welcome to the community! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 01:13, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello there!! just dropping by to say hi! and wishing you the greatest of luck in becoming an author! and being an avid reader maybe someday I might have the honor of reading your books! also if its not to much trouble I would really appreciate it if you read my fan-fic, its my first one too!! its called Knights of Redwall! May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!!--Redmight 05:01, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for wishing me luck! i will be glad to read your fan-fic :) i don't know what it is but i love reading other peoples work ank somtimes i think..hmmm...why didn't i think of that? sincerley- Wolf985 Late welcome to Redwall Wiki! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere! Iffen ye like readin' fanfics, could ye do me the 'onor of checkin' out mine? Thankee kindly!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:28, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello there!! Wolf985 I finished reading your story and it just keeps getting better and better, don't worry about the mushy parts, if done right it just makes the characters more believable, and also if your addng artwork I would love to see it. May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!--Redmight 00:27, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I breezed through it some days ago. It seemed pretty good, but I rather wish there had not been an affair in the plot; that seems a bit un-Redwallish to me. 02:35, June 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. This is ScottyBlue; I'm not logged in. Hello there!! Wolf985! I just finished the entire first chapter of knights of Redwall! I would really love it if you read it! May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!--Redmight 00:59, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello there!! Wolf985 I'll gladly read chapter 10, I really had no idea it was up already haha! as for my story I was just fine tuneing a poem and song I'm going to use for chapter 2 and now that their finished I'll start updating my story frequently now. May your blade always strike true and happystorytelling!!--Redmight 17:49, June 17, 2011 (UTC) It's pretty good so far, I like it! :) By the by, have you taken a look at my fanfic Gingiverian? If you're interested the chapter list is here for reference. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 00:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I see I've discovered another Bleach and Invader Zim fan ;) Thank you for reading my fan fic. I'll read yours when I find time. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:28, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hi I am Lord Rose Thorn I was reading your profile and was wondering if you would like to read my Fan Fiction as I have finished the second part of it. The title is The Badger and the Rose if you are interested on a few things. Badger Lord RoseThorn 17:51, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm SalemtheCruel, another user here and I was wondering if you could check out any of my fanfics: Jewel of Malkariss, Son of the Scourge, A little night music or The Blademaster's Tale. SalemtheCruel 18:34, July 12, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel A fellow fanfic writer. Hello there!! Wolf!! I"m sorry for answering so late please forgive me, well I think that is a fantastic idea!! I would love to see the adventures of Rose and also her brother!!, The story was left with a lot of room to keep going, the ending especially since now That Clarice and Nathaniel are together, so I would encourage you to make a sequal and now that your skills in writing have improved it will be so fantastic to read!! Also if you do start writing the sequal make sure to also keep writing on Mina Silvermist, that one is also a great story! If you ever need help with your stories just message me!! May your blade always strike true and happystorytelling!!--Redmight 03:48, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Wolf985! Just wanted to say hi and thanks for reviewing the slaves of blackedge. We plan to update probably today. And btw; if you want to chat with me I'm available :) SalemtheCruel 12:52, July 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel That is an awesome picture! Thank you so much! I will put it in my "Art by other users" section of my art page straight away! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 21:20, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello there! wolf!! I saw your pictures and they were so cool! I loved the one of Rose she looked so cute! and also the cover for The tale of two rogues it looked so fantastic! keep drawing! their really neat! May your blade always strike true and happystorytelling!!--Redmight 00:49, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Art Hi, Wolf! I noticed your pictures were deleted; this is probably because they weren't licensed, because LordTBT will delete unlicensed stuff no matter what the picture is or who drew it. I know a trick to help you out though; to re-upload the pictures, find the red links where the picture used to be and click on them. You will be taken to an upload page; fill out the info like you did the last time, only make sure this time you look for the "More Options" area and select, under the liscensing dropbox, "This is my personal FanArt and I authorize the wiki to host it". Hope this helps! I and several others have had issues with this before so I thought I might give you a little assistance. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 13:31, July 20, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Also, the edit talk page button seems to be gone (which is odd; I can't imagine why); if you want to message me back, you will have to find the last black heading with a blue "Edit" button beside it, and click on that. Question Hello again! I may have already said this, but I really like the pictures you've put up. I was wondering, would you like to do an art trade with me? You can pick any of my characters you wish (the list is HERE) and send me the description of any character you want me to draw. Let me know if you like this idea. If not, that's perfectly OK with me. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 12:25, July 21, 2011 (UTC) All righty, here is a picture of Friar Rumbol. Let me know if you like it, or if you want me to do it over. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 20:55, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello~ Hello Wolf! I'm a semi-new user so you may not know me very well, but I have seen your drawings and I think they are quite good. I would like to do an art trade with you if you have the time, that is. If you want to check out my art style, click this. Oh, I also like Mina Silvermist. It's quite a nice fanfic. Wanna check out mine? --JumpoverMoon 21:08, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay I'd like you to draw Turim and Tarry from my fanfic. They are rat brothers. Turim is taller than Tarry. They are a gray in color and they have a white underside. They wear identical tunics that have black and red vertical stripes on them. They also wear tattered brown cloaks. Turim wears spectacles but Tarry does not. And for my half of the trade, instead of drawing a fanfic character I would like to draw Alina Foeslayer. Hope that's okay. --JumpoverMoon[[User talk:JumpoverMoon| I'm ready to draw, mateys!]] 23:57, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Thank you for the comical picture of Turim and Tarry! Alina Foeslayer is done but I can't put it up at the moment because of scanner problems. :( I'm sorry about that. I'll try to get it up as soon as possible! --JumpoverMoon[[User talk:JumpoverMoon| I'm ready to draw, mateys!]] 23:40, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Art Trade Hi Wolf985, Sure I'd love to do an art trade :D would you draw my character Lilac Stormrudder for me? here's her description Name:Lilac Stormrudder Species:River Otter Height:Slightly over average Fur:Dark Brown Weight:Thin Eyes:Brown with a tiny tinge of green around the edges (you can skip the green if you're busy) Weapon:A Bow or a Staff Clothing:A Purple or Light Green tunic (you can choose which would look better) Etc: a black armband around the left wrist,3 red bracelets around the right wrist,a greenstone necklace,a small hooped silver earring through each ear,and a red sash as a belt Well that about does it I hope it wasn't too complicated What would you like me to draw for you? please send you description of your character with as much detail as possible I look forward to the trade God Bless you :) --Lilac Stormrudder 21:39, July 23, 2011 (UTC) That's a great picture! Thanks a ton! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 01:04, July 25, 2011 (UTC) done! Alina Foeslayer is done! Sorry for the lateness, but I was having scanner problems. Hope you like it! --[[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| I'm ready to draw, mateys!]] 06:14, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Art Trade Here it is, I finished it last night I've never drawn a wolf before so I hope you like it God Bless. --Lilac Stormrudder 17:58, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks,I'm glad you liked the picture can't wait to see your artwork. :) --Lilac Stormrudder 22:14, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! Just saw the picture you drew of Lilac and I LOVE it!! You're such an awesome artist. Thank you so much :D God Bless P.S We should art trade again sometime. --Lilac Stormrudder 20:15, August 4, 2011 (UTC) sure Wolf985, I would love to do an art trade with you. Here is my description of Skydeath the Assassin : Skydeath is an evil male fox with black fur and red eyes. He wears a dark green tunic, black belt,and a brown cape. PS: Sorry for the delay in replying. Squirrelmaiden I can be your friend...Or your foe! --Squirrelmaiden 14:51, August 6, 2011 (UTC)squirrelmaiden =) You sound really coooool =) Thanks for being a fannnn :) Linkin Park & Skillet FTW!! And you and I can be bestsellers together :) Hahahahaha sorry if I'm scarin' yew. When you say go Hawks..... what'cha mean? Ttys! Holly Stechpalme-Feure's Krieg 18:49, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh FTW means for the win. It's just a sort of abbreviation.... I had to go then but I will definitely keep reading... you are a good writer =) Holly Stechpalme-Feure's Krieg 14:26, August 10, 2011 (UTC) art trade Hey there Wolf!! I"m so glad that your doing a sequal to The tale of two rogues! also I would love to do an art trade with you!! just send me the description of what you want me to draw and I"ll send you mine! oh and also I saw you new art and that little otter is so cute!! May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!--Redmight 05:11, August 11, 2011 (UTC) New Polls. There are three polls on my profile page so check it out when you can. Lord Rose Thorn Hello! Hi, this is SalemtheCruel and is it ok if we chat? SalemtheCruel 01:59, August 12, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Art Trade Hello there! Wolf!!! here the description for my character! Rowras Thunderfall Rowras is a Male Otter, his fur is color brown and he has a creamy colored underbelly, his eyes are colored amber, he wears black shorts with a brown belt, he wears no shirts at all, his weapon is a stick made of wood with carvings of the waves of the sea with otters swimming in them, the fur on his head is not the same as other otters that goes smoothly back instead it spikes up similiar to that of a hedgehog. physically he is very fit and strong. that's it! thank you! May your blade always strike true and happystorytelling!!--Redmight 07:25, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry :( Hi, this is SalemtheCruel but I'm not logged in X_X anyway unfortunately it turns out I'm busy today and cannot chat (today's opening night of the play I'm in.) But I'll let you know when we CAN chat :) 19:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel art trade Hello Wolf985, here is your picture of Fagan Treejumper. hope you like it. Sorry it took so long. Squirrelmaiden I can be your friend...Or your foe! NEVER!! Hey there Wolf!!! no I could never forget something like that!! i've been working on it and I"m so sorry that' I"m taking so long!, since school has started I have really small time to work on drawing but I will have it done!!!! and Roaras hasn't come out in my story yet, he will come out on chapter 5 of knights of Redwall the entire chapter will be focused on him and yes he's completly just how I wanted him to be!! you did an amazing job wolf in drawing him wolf!! I"m so sorry for answering so late..............please forgive me...... May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!!--Redmight 05:53, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Wolf, it's me, Jump! I'm here to ask you something. Would you mind if we did another art trade? --JumpoverMoon 19:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC)